


This Could Get Rough

by vampyrolover



Series: You Got That Power Over Me [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampyrolover/pseuds/vampyrolover
Summary: No amount of attempts to warn her would be enough. Alex fought against all odds to protect her, but Lena is still ridiculously stubborn, endearingly independent and adamant in refusing the mere possibility of accepting some help from her girlfriend. So, she gets shot and the tender-hearted Director has to deal with the consequences.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: You Got That Power Over Me [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511372
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	This Could Get Rough

**Author's Note:**

> 𝒊𝒇 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒊𝒔 𝒑𝒂𝒊𝒏,   
𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒏,   
𝒉𝒐𝒏𝒆𝒚 𝒍𝒆𝒕'𝒔 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒕𝒐𝒏𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕.

“One of these is bound to end me someday, isn’t it?”

Just a few hours before she had uttered those words, and clearly witnessed the heartbreak forming on Alex’s features upon processing the actual meaning behind them, the CEO had been preparing to leave L–Corp’s building when someone broke into her office.

Odd day to find herself at work, she was well–aware of that; almost as if she had been looking for trouble—after all, it was a Sunday.

Truth was, between the small vacation she had taken, and moving with her girlfriend into a new apartment, she had found herself losing crucial hours of work, thus delaying certain projects and paperwork that needed to be delivered as quick as possible before Sam herself would storm from Metropolis to check on her.

So, considering the Director of D.E.O had been called to an emergency, she’d taken that as the perfect excuse to leave their apartment, consequently avoiding the tremendous amount of unpacking that still needed to be done, as well, and headed towards her work place. Her initial plan was for a quick visit, nothing out of the ordinary, simply grabbing some of the files that needed to be finished and instantly run back home since she knew just how paranoid her agent was.

Especially so close after the last attempt on her life.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀But as every incident

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀in her life, things didn’t

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀work out in her favor.

The oldest Danvers was still trying to accept, and move forward from the seriousness of the situation, her first instinct being that the Luthor should have an agent by her side at all times, as if being followed and watched over by a random person was precisely what she needed upon having to deal with everything under so much stress. With a lot of effort from her part, she was able to convince her lover that was unnecessary, foolishly being completely trustworthy of the security she had allowed Alex herself to hire for L–Corp, and despite the fact she knew that did nothing to alleviate her fears and concerns, she appreciated how the redhead had been willing to maintain her distance, and accept her decision.

Something she was certain had changed the second she was rushed over to the secret facilities by Supergirl herself, blood gushing out of a gunshot wound.

The Kryptonian’s excuse to have flown her there rather than the hospital, which, naturally, would be the wisest decision, was that the only person other than herself she could trust on to heal her was her own sister.

Irony lied in the fact that the Director’s emotions seemed to only get in the way, cloud her perfected judgement, even as she rushed her over to the nearest operation room.

“I should have accepted that assistance you mentioned.”

Each word that slid past her parted lips came out pained, her struggle to make sense out of her thoughts was clear, and even she herself wondered how she had remained awake for that long. But the truth was that was all she could think about, how right Alex had been to have wanted her every move to be scrutinized, to have a watchful protector observing over her shoulder every second of every day, whilst the redhead couldn’t be present.

After all, that had been the most logical decision—despite the fact she had a bodyguard tracking her every movement for a while, and though he had nearly caught whoever was a threat to her life, the male had still managed to run.

But Lena was stubborn, and ridiculously proud, and refused to have someone breathing over her neck when she actually attempted to do some work. Time was vital for the youngest Luthor, and she refused wasting any on people that wished to check every entrance and every room each time she had to move—which only led her to her current predicament.

Looking up at the blonde superhero that did not leave her side for a single second whilst her girlfriend bossed people around, however, she thought of how quick she had been found—which rapidly allowed her to come to the conclusion that, perhaps, Alex Danvers hadn’t been so true to her word.

She couldn’t help but love her for that.

Her brain, though—well, she wasn’t that fond of it for the moment. How was it that in the middle of trying not to die she managed to think over so many ludicrous things?

Truth was, she couldn’t say it hurt, because it didn’t; something she could only assume was related to the shock she was experiencing. But anyone under such circumstances would be terrified; Lena, though… well, she figured it had something to do with her guardian angel being in control of her life.

That was the last thing that went through her head before emerald orbs were fluttering shut.

She should have paid attention to Alex Danvers.

…

Ironically, one of the things Lena could say was that, out of every attempt to her life, none of them had managed to be _that_ bad. Yet, as far as everyone was concerned, that was clearly not what mattered in that particular moment, not when she was lying in an O.R., prepped to be operated on by her partner.

Truth was, her arguments were based on the fact she wouldn't need supervision, surely not a babysitter either, but the actual reason why she was so adamant towards her perspective was simply because none of the last incidents had come that far. She had pushed her luck, that was for sure, yet when the latest threat had been mentioned to her, all she could think of was the fact that she had come out of every occurrence with mere scratches, nothing too serious, nor dangerous to her.

Being wrong didn’t seem to cover her foolish attitude towards the possibility of getting hurt, and there she was, dealing with the consequences of her idiotic actions.

The next time her emerald orbs fluttered open, she was in a familiar room, except not quite from her perspective—currently resting in an uncomfortable hospital bed with endless wires attached to her. Each time she had been introduced to recovery rooms at the D.E.O, it had been because either her help was needed, or Supergirl herself was in need of her assistance.

Waking up confused, completely alone and in a strange room, surely didn't help with the fear she was filled with upon being unable to speak, all due to the tube that was down her throat. Logically, had she been a bit more conscious, she'd have concluded that was the normal procedure. However, considering the fact her last memory was being rushed to a secret governmental facilities with blood all over her hands and clothes, she was a little…unsettled, to say the least.

Her vision was severely out of focus, but she could only assume her increasing heartbeat might have set off an alarm, consequently warning whoever was assigned with the job of a nurse, since she truly had no idea whether or not the D.E.O hired a proper medical staff, because she could faintly hear footsteps entering the room, until there were shadows moving swiftly around her.

Soon Director Danvers herself was in the room as well, and had it been for the woman or not, she actually managed to focus in on her, following her every instruction to blink, look up, down, side to side, but quicker than she would have liked, she was far too exhausted, and the excruciating pain that, surprisingly enough, coursed through her entire body caused her girlfriend to set up another morphine pump, until she was drifting back to sleep, no matter how much she fought against it.

Unaware of how long she had remained in such condition, the CEO still had a vague notion of drifting in and out of consciousness a few times, having noticed both Alex and Supergirl sitting by her side throughout the entire time, which she could only assume was what provided her with enough comfort and confidence not to have a mental breakdown each time she found herself in an unfamiliar environment.

The next time she woke up, she thanked whoever had been in charge of her status that specific day that allowed her to be slightly more alert, thus less sedatives coursed through her veins. She was happy to find the tube was gone, and though it hurt, it was nothing like the first time she had opened her eyes. Or, at the very least, that's what she told herself.

Locks of red hair brushed against one of her hands, and a small grin formed at her features upon finding Alex Danvers sleeping in the most uncomfortable position possible at her side, slowly, and with quite some effort, lifting a lazy finger to scratch across her scalp when words failed her, the dryness in her throat only worsening her current predicament.

Still, stubborn as she was, she parted her lips, roughly forcing a single word out of her mouth.

“Alex.”

…

She’d been devoted, sweet and unbelievably professional at the same time. Her health lied in the hands of someone beyond responsible and kind, and she couldn’t be happier to know that was the person that would later be taking her home. Unfortunately, though, that moment seemed further from happening, and rather than focusing on how thankful she was for Alex Danvers being the one caring for her health, she found herself being foolishly ungracious instead.

By which she meant, she was being unbelievably childish which was odd for the Luthor, allowing pride to take over her actions each time the urge to head on home deepened, and drove her nearly insane. The doctor had checked in on her more often than not, barely focusing on her actual tasks as the Director of an important governmental agency, and she loved being able to see her girlfriend more than her agents actually did, though it seemed inappropriate. Until she was hearing for the three—hundredth time she wouldn’t get to go home until the shooter was apprehended, and words she hadn’t meant to escape past her lips found their way out anyway.

Exhaustion coursed through her veins so intensely, she couldn't even think straight. As if that wasn't enough, having to be stuck to a bed whilst random agents monitored her current condition didn't make her feel much better, her lack of trust in the world around her worsening her situation. It'd been all but a few days, yet she was already developing an overwhelming, draining sensation of weariness, having to glimpse over her shoulder each time she took a step to go to the bathroom, or focusing in on the medical staff that would often enter her room to check on her, manage her medication, or hand her meals.

On top of it all, the excruciating pain hadn't been doing her any favours.

At the end of the day, the only person that cared about her seemed to also be the single one she'd take things out on.

She simply wished she could go home.

“I can’t let you go home in these conditions, especially when your shooter is still out there. What if he decides to finish the job? What then?”

“Because staying here is a much better option. Come on, Alex, don’t fool yourself, half of your agents can’t stand the sight of me.”

Alex had halted in her movements, throat bobbing visibly as she swallowed harshly and clearly, cautiously pondered the following words.

“You’re still much safer here, where I can watch over you.”

“How? How do you—you know what, forget it. We’re not having this conversation again.”

“Are we not? Because you seem pretty adamant in driving me crazy.”

Bitter laughter poured out of her lips, and for once, the CEO found that the pain that spread across her body with the movement was worth it. Actually, as emerald orbs scanned over the length of her partner, eventually settling on soft brown ones, she sneered, doing the one thing she’d never picture herself doing, not in her direction.

“You? You’re the one being driven over the edge? You’re the one trapping me to a place I didn’t wish to be in the first place.”

“Why? Because I was all too eager towards the possibility of this happening? Lena, I warned you.”

Features hardening, there was no telling which one of the two would willingly put a stop to that argument first.

“You want to go there now? When I’m under these conditions?”

“So, now _that_ matters? I’ve been trying to reason with you for days, Lena. If I let you out of here, I have no idea what could happen to you. And you continue to make the foolish decision of tempting fate.”

“No, I’m simply not all that happy about staying in freaking captivity until the shooter is captured. What if that takes a decade?”

“What if it takes five minutes?”

Another dry chuckle escaped her lips, and she shook her head in disbelief.

“What do you lose in letting yourself heal, Lee? Is it that bad being here, where I can actually protect you? Is it that bad being here? Because I frankly can’t see what’s wrong with it. It’s barely been a week since you’ve come back to consciousness.”

“Of course you don't see anything wrong in staying here, in fact, had it been you under these circumstances, you'd fucking thank me for trapping you inside this recovery room. Considering the time you spend here, tying you to this bed would be doing you a favour.”

She physically backtracked, swallowing thickly and clearly fighting against tears.

Finally startling herself out of her ridiculous tantrum, Lena couldn’t help but remind herself of the fact her girlfriend had been struggling against the circumstances of that situation as she had. Although differently, there was no denying of the fact Alex had been suffering just as bad with her current predicament, having been the one operating on her, putting all her effort into saving her life, and then watching over the course of her recovery without sleeping for more than ten minutes.

Still, in the midst of it all, she had been gracious, supportive and loving. Not once mentioning her pain, her fears or whatever had gone through her head during those horrifyingly long moments.

She’d been as perfect as always.

“You know, I don’t want to do this. You don’t deserve this, not right now, not ever. I’m gonna go back to work.”

Before Alex had the opportunity to walk through the door, she blurted out, giving herself permission to be true to her heart for once.

“I’m scared. I know, it doesn’t excuse my behaviour, and I’m sorry, but I’m just—so scared. And nothing about this place is making me feel safer, Alex, not when you’re completely out of my reach when I’m finally feeling comfortable. I—”

Heavy, large steps led her agent right back to her, watching as the redhead plopped down beside her and instantly offered the comfort of her safe embrace, in which she instantly buried herself in, clutching to the fabric of her uniform whilst her face nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

“It’s okay, I’m here. I’m right here.”

“Then… why does it look like you continue to try and slip through my fingers?”

“Because I’m scared, too. Because for a few, terrorising couple of minutes, I lost you in that table, and I really don’t want to go through the same again.”

Startled by the confession, Lena had the mind to keep quiet, knowing that was something her girlfriend continued to struggle to deal with. Enough that she’d clearly forced the entire medical team not to mention it once in her presence, and she’d been monitored by several people since she’d woken up. People she had drilled for the details of her condition, since none of them seemed open to the possibility of handing over the tablet containing her chart.

Breathing out in a shudder, she stubbornly fought against the throbbing pain that washed over her tender frame, and curled an arm tighter around Alex’s waist, consequently pulling her closer as promising words slipped through parted lips.

“I’ll behave, I promise. I can’t promise to be entirely too patient, but I can promise I will be more understanding. I won’t do anything rash, throughout the duration of a normal hospital recovery. I know this isn’t what you wish to hear, love, but I don’t think I’ll be able to heal properly if I stay here for longer than I have to. Is that okay?”

“Yeah… that’s perfect. I promise, I’ll catch him very soon.”

“Alex?”

Her girlfriend hummed, and she nuzzled closer into her.

“I’m not going anywhere, all thanks to you. You saved my life. Focus more on that, and less on the fact he’s still out there. _I’m here_, with you.”


End file.
